


Backlight

by Dr_Uni



Series: Ain't enough Fluff [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Office, Pet Names, Stress, late night, precinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Uni/pseuds/Dr_Uni
Summary: Gavin stays late at the precinct after not solving a case in a week.





	Backlight

**Author's Note:**

> Started working on this sad as promised, but finished on another day when I'm okay, still sad bout the same thing.

Everyone has gone home by now. Half the lights are off and the room has gone all but quiet. You can still hear the air conditioning run every ten minutes or so for two minutes, you can still hear the bubbling of the water cooler, you can still hear the clicking of a mouse. A screen lit but shadowed by the silhouette of an unkempt man. His hair in all directions, his beard creating needles the the black outline, and the hood to his jacket covering the shape of his neck. His desk filled with papers and files and photos, his board of evidence tied to loose string, all disconnected like himself.

His eyes start to water as he forgets to blink and enviably does causing it crust the corners of his eyes. A figure comes up behind him. With a hand to his shoulder, he jolts, springing up his chair and him out of it by the sudden touch to the hairs on the side of his neck. He turns to see his partner towering over him and looks up.

"Jesus phcking christ. Why would you do that?" he says holding his chest as he trying to calm his breathing.

The hollow man tilted his head in bewilderment after pulling his hand away from the shoulder he tried to reach for, his led cycling yellow before going back to blue. “It’s late Gavin, I’ll help you clean up and we can go home.” Gavin slaps his arms onto the desk to keep Richard from taking his files.

“No! I need to finish one case. I-I just need to find a connection…” he stares back at his terminal, the blue light illuminating his face to show the shadows of his creases.

“Gavin, baby,” he starts, putting his hand on top of his, now on the mouse, trying to direct his attention away from his frustrations. “You need to sleep, no amount of coffee is going to keep you going.” He keeps scrolling under the weight of loving hands.

“You bet it can and I'm one more cup from figuring out the motive.” he darts, clicking away. Richard, now leaning into his vision and blocking the screen, grabs a hold of both of Gavin’s shoulders in hands to straighten him up and look at him.

“You can find it tomorrow, you’ll be better off _to_ find it tomorrow.” With his right hand, he cups Gavin’s face, rubbing the beard that Richard has yet to trim recently, “Let’s go home.”

Gavin takes a second, surrenders in a sigh, “Okay.” and places his rough hand atop the soft and smooth one caressing his face. He moves his head to nudge his forehead in to the hand, rolling his face on it then back to where it was. He rubs Richard’s hand, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can literally only be productive at night. College apps due soon and can't write an essay bout myself for shit.


End file.
